


Sugardust (Preview)

by CrystalMoonlightI



Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fairies, Fate & Destiny, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Huniepop, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Kissing, Magic, Making Out, Passion, Romance, Self-Doubt, Teasing, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: What will happen when human man falls in love with a girl from the fairy world, Sky Garden? Kyu Sugardust confesses the truth to her long-time client, Mike Winters. It turns out that if they want to be together, the young musician will have to climb a steep mountain and become the ultimate lover. (This is a short snippet chapter made to show Kyu's route in Relationship Problems!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I've thrown together to thank all of you for your time and support. This is a snippet of Sugardust, Kyu's route. Keep in mind that I've got the rough outline of the storyline planned, but some core elements may change when the final project begins.

Kisses – their heat seared against the cool contrast of the room. Through distortion and pleasure, a singer with blonde hair gazed upward – hoping he could best appease his lover with a thin smile. Sometimes the truth held enough weight to shake the entire world to its foundations. Indeed, Mike Andrew Winters was having a heavy day.

"After all this time… you're telling me that I'm the one with potential enough to stop him. What you're asking of me feels almost impossible, Kyu. He's some kind of weird demigod… I'm just one guy. How can you expect me t-"

"Shh," the softness of a finger fell against his lips. The young man found his eyes met with a pair of glowing orange lights in the darkness of the room. Pink hair pooled, spilling across his chest, and from the mirage of encroaching blackness, there came a soft giggle. "Chill, Mikey. If I didn't think you had it in ya then I wouldn't have told you the truth to begin with."

The truth? It felt more like lies. Something about the revelation hurt – and no matter how many times he heard it, there was a certain sharpness to the chain of events. Mike sighed, reaching out with the tips of his fingers to caress Kyu's candyfloss locks.

She eyed him with happiness, but instead he sealed away his gaze with a cautious sigh. "I've given up a lot because of how I feel for you, Kyu Sugardust. Audrey, Tiffany, Kyanna, and even Beli…. I did it because a part of me thought, no matter how much crazy shit I'd have to go through, you'd always be there for me… be _my fairy_."

"C'mon, playa." Kyu's gentle voice didn't do very much to soothe the musician's troubled thoughts at this moment in time.

"That's the whole reason I brought you to Sky Garden. If you can gain Venus' trust then she'll grant you the ultimate love power. You'll live as long as a fairy… and I never thought I'd end up saying this… but then you can be my guy for good. Well… as far as fairy commitment goes, anyway!"

A shallow chuckle escaped Mike's lips. Mental images of a slew of different girls sped through his head like wildfire. An array of different personalities and personas, but they each had one thing in common – they had a heart. A heart that he would have to risk breaking for some kind of greater good.

Winters brought his eyes open – the conflict surging in his heart with flame-like intensity. He shook his head, bringing his hand downward to caress the base of Kyu's wings and ultimately, her back. "Do you really care about me, Kyu? Right now, it feels like I'm some gamble in a crazy game to change things for the love fairies."

"Mike," the pink-haired magical girl took his hand in hers, "You're my bro… my homie. No matter how much I try to not be too attached, I can't help myself. You're important to me, and you're pretty fuckin sweet for a human guy… that's why you have to understand….."

With a gentle snap of her fingers Kyu shone against the blackness of the bedroom – her entire body oozed with a glittery pink pheromone. "You're my greatest project yet. There are sooooo many different paths you could've chosen to go down… and yet you picked me instead. ME! Fuck it, dude! That's why I want you to be the one to reach out to Venus."

Mike's head swam blissfully against her sugary sweet scent. A pull like gravity drew him closer. He wanted to touch Kyu - he wanted to kiss her. More than anything, he wanted to fight for her – despite all the doubt he felt inside. It wasn't her love magic poking him. Far from it, the truth of his heart acted as the guide.

"I don't feel too great about doing this… but I will." A nod bound the young man to his promise. Reaching out, he swept up Kyu in his arms, an aura of powerfully talented blue swirling in unison with her passionate pink. "Seduce the girls… sleep with them, and drink their love power…. Then I'll be able to stand before Venus and face the final test."

Kyu slinked in with a naughty giggle, slapping her moist lips against his own. The duo surged and burned in furious magical embrace – swirling with such force that the light erupted in a swath. As the slender fairy slipped back a notch, she licked the saliva from her lips and smirked. "Once the love goddess gives you her power you'll be able to stop Ronnie for good…. You'll become a half fairy… and a full-fledged babe magnet."

Ronnie McShagger – a being of immense power that for some reason beyond words, made Mike's skin crawl. True, Venus had granted him love power all those years prior, but he'd done nothing but abuse it, ensnaring the seedier side of Sky Garden to his will. Somebody had to stop him; somebody had to return balance to the Lower City before the fairy royal family intervened.

' _That's what worries me even more. If Venus gives me her approval then I'll have the same powers that Ronnie holds right now. I won't be entirely human anymore. That's what scares me the most… it feels like I'm so close to giving up everything I am for a cause I'm just not ready for.'_

Right now Mike wanted nothing more than to find kyanna and ask for her advice. However, no matter how much he desired to do it, the chance was far beyond his reach. If he told her the truth, she'd never believe him. Indeed, he was alone, another playing piece on the board of love's magical game.

Nodding to himself, he eyed Kyu with quivering emeralds of green. "The things I do for you. I bet half the fairy guys you've been with didn't agree to go this far in order to help you."

"Not even close," Kyu snorted, sinking her nails into Mike's chest and scratching downward with the sultry purr of a predatory tigress. "Way I see it, you're the finest achievement to my name… makes sense we end up together. That… and your gearstick… a girl has to cling on for dear life when you start swingin' that thing around."

As always, such crude and sudden statements never ceased to amaze. A sigh erupted from Mike, his entire body pulsing under the sensation of playful sharpness scraping against his skin. "Keep digging your nails in like this and I'll have to _get serious…."_

"Ohhh Mikey. Sweet, clueless Mikey," Kyu pressed in deep. Thin streaks of crimson liquid seeped from the singer's skin. Slinking forward on the prowl, she slid the edge of her tongue against one of the trails of deepest red lifeblood, licking it up with gentle moan of pleasure. "All those powerful personality traits and you're still so soft at heart. Maybe I _want_ you to screw me senseless, dude."

Mike's aura flared from blue to a rampant, sexual red. Smiling, he turned the tables, using his weight to hold Kyu against the lopsided headboard of her bed. With a low, smooth, chuckle, he slid one of his hands forward, squeezing her soft, peachy behind with his hand – and he slowly brought her tight white panties down.

"Careful what you wish for, Kyu," he smiled – suave and deadly in his intensity. "Once I get fired up it's very hard for me to go back."

Miss Sugardust wriggled playfully – batting at his crotch with a hungry lick of the lips. "You're playing into my trap yet again. That's exactly what I want, Mike."

Two sets of moist lips slammed together in reckless abandon – all while hands roamed in unstoppable desire. Mister Winters felt his senses twirl in a cyclone of unstoppable passion. Tonight marked the start of a long road – one he wouldn't shy away from no matter how much the fear of uncertainty tried to stop him.

' _I reached out… I got the girl I loved. Fuck, I broke all of the rules doing it, too. If I want to keep Kyu then I've got little choice but to step up and be a man. To claim my 'forever' with a fairy… I'll have to sway the hearts of human girls. Weird, so many times before I've wondered why kept on calling me her 'greatest project yet' – and now I know why. She defied the odds raising me up from the hopeless loser I once was – and now I need to defy those same odds… becoming a playboy to unlock my full potential. Yet deep down it makes me wonder…. Can I turn off my feelings? Can I have sex with so many different girls without snaring my heart in the process?'_

Mike's body burned red hot – his eyes flashing between a talented blue and a passionate red. He gazed with longing at Kyu as she fluttered. Her gasps and sighs shook the room under every mighty _swing_ of his sword.

"That's it, Tiger! Harder! More!" Kyu backed into him – slamming her every ounce of feminine power into his sweat-drenched body.

The answer was simple – Mike knew it plain as daylight between every powerful moment of their lustful flurry. He'd do what was needed. Hell, if it was for Kyu Sugardust, he'd move two entire worlds – the world of humans and Sky Garden, too.

_After all, love was a challenge – and in this case, in order to rise to the challenge, a playboy would be born._

_**Sugardust will begin in full after the conclusion of Blondie.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking the time to read this. I'd be very happy to hear what you have to say. Please feel free to leave me some feedback if you want. Are you looking forward to the Kyu route? If you're new to my stories then please feel free to take a look at some of the other things I have on offer. I write for multiple different fandoms.


End file.
